The purpose of this study is to determine insofar as possible the role of perinatal infections in the production of fetal damage. To accomplish this, clinical data and a large number of serial serum specimens have been obtained from the 58,000 women and their children in the Collaborative Perinatal Project. Now that the project is complete, it is possible to study perinatal infections with three main approaches: 1) Clinical infections, 2) Sub-clinical infections detected serologically using abnormals and matched controls, and 3) High risk children with elevated IgM levels. Special investigation includes the epidemiology of infections and the frequency of congenital toxoplasmosis.